Game of Love
by YamiShineAtemLover
Summary: Yugi is in love with Yami, and want's to tell him, but hes afraid, so he asks for help, but Anzu shows up, and he gets confused of who he loves, and at the same time, does Yami have some plans he too in his little head, and knows more than Yugi think he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamers**_: _Do not own yugioh or the characters in it.

**Warning**: Yaoi means boy/boy, if you didn't know, some randomness, cause my head is weird.

Me: Just a little note, I don't really now what people think when they hear its fluff in, but I think about it like, some sweet things, that people do to the one they love, like kiss them or just hug them, you know, nothing big. So this book will have fluff, maybe not in the begging but it will have.

_I love you, but do you love me? I want to be with you, only you! I want to feel your warmth against my body, feel your strong and protective arms around me! I want to see your eyes shine! I want you to know what you mean to me! But I can't say, that you are my everything, I'm to afraid to tell you. I can't do it, what if you say no, what will I do then? Will I ruin our frinedship if I tell you? Will you hate me? I don't want that, I don't want you to hate me, I love you to much! So pleasegive me an answer, give me a sign that you love me! Beacuse I can't let you go, I can't get you out from my head, I love you, I can't live without you! You saved me from the darkness, from the loneliness! So please, tell me, do you love me?_

I sighed and looked out the window, the sun shone brightly and the flowers moved slowly in the wind. '_What should I do, what can i do?' _I want to know that, but I can't find the answers. I want to tell him so badly, I really want to tell him that I love him, that I can't live without him. But how? I'm afraid, I'm afraid of love, love has just given me problems.

I was in love with Anzu, before I knew about Yami. I tried to confess to her, but what did she do, she threw me away, like I was some trash. She really hurt me that day, she didn't even care to say it nice. I'm so afraid that Yami will do the same, but I know he wouldn't, I know he cares about me. He would do everything I ask for. Because I freed him from the puzzle he was trapped in, in almost 3000 years, and now he has his own body, he has his own life.

But sometimes, I just want to hold him, hold him and never let go, I don't want him to leave me. I just... Can't let him go. But I don't want to force him to love me, if I tell him that I love him, he would just go with it, and that's not what I want, I want him to love me, I want to be with him forever, that's all I asks for, but I don't want it to be that way because I have forced him, that's not love. I must see, see if he loves me. But how? I can't come up with anything. But, maybe my friends could help me, Joey got Seto right? He must have done something to get Seto's attention, and I can't get a better opportunity to talk to Joey. Yami is not here, he is... Somewhere, I don't know where, sometimes he just disappears, I believe he found some place where he can be alone, and grandpa is in Egypt, he had to do something important, he didn't sat what it was.

I walked down the stairs and walked out the house, I locked the door behind me and started to walk to KC. I know he is there, Seto is there.

Me: Short, I know, but I think it will be longer chapters, if you like it, and want me to continue, if not, then there will not be longer chapters, simple fact. So review please!*puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Yug! " I heard a voice call behind me and turned around. I'm almost a KC, and when I saw Joey running towards me, could I feel my mood get much better. I hate KC, I don't know why, it's the worst place you can ever be at, I guess it's because I always gets weird looks from the ones who works there, but I don't really know.  
" Hey Joey, what are you doing here? " I asks when Joey is right in front of me.  
" I just needed some fresh air. " Joey answered.  
" Without Seto? That's new. " I answered, I know how shy Joey gets every time I take Seto up in a conversation, it's really funny to see Joey like this. He always pretends to be the strongest guy on the planet, _though he could never beat Yami in anything_, but when Seto comes, or someone talk about him, Joey gets all shy and... Not _him_.  
" Why are you out here anyway? " Joey asks with a low voice and I can't resist to giggle at him.  
" I'm just kidding Joey... And I was just, looking after you. " I answered and Joey looked now really suspicious at me.  
" What do you have in mind? " He asks suspicious and now it's my time to blush.  
" Well... I need some help, with Yami. " I answered, and when I look at Joey again he looks amused at me.  
" That took long. But what really do you need my help with, just tell him, he can't say more than _no. " _Joey asks... Wait, why does he sound confused? Why is he confused? Of course I can't just go to him and say... you know. Joey knows that.  
" He can say no and then throw up... But that's not what I'm afraid of! Don't you remember? " I asks and I can see how Joey thinks, _really _hard. I sighed. Really, doesn't he remember? But I can't really judge him can I? No, of course not, he has Seto all over his mind, and Seto have probably him. I also have someone in my thoughts all the time, and Joey can probably see Seto in front of him, even when he's not there.  
Like I can see Yami, how he looks at me with those beautiful crimson eyes, and how he have that warm smile on his lips, that is only meant to me, that he only smiles at me.  
I'm so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Joey yelling my name until he shakes me and I blink a few times to get my head cleared again.  
" Yug, do you hear me? " Joey asks and I nod. I must stop doing that, I must stop thinking about Yami when I talk to someone. I must stop thinking about how hot he looks in that school uniform and... No stop it! Listen to Joey.  
" Yeah... Sorry, did you say something? "  
" I said, that I remember why you can't tell him, that he can't say no cause he don't want to hurt you, and that Tea hurt you really bad. " Joey said and I opened my mouth to say something but Joey was faster. " And... That I think I can help you. "  
" Y-You do? How? "  
" You will see, I can't tell you. But don't worry, it's a good plan... But I must go now, bye! " And with that Joey runs away, and leaves me all by my own. I sighed, I like Joey, I really do, he's a great friend, but he's plans, is not always the bests. But I will just have to blame myself for going to him in the first place. I just hope his plan is good, if it's not, I'm doomed. Cause right now, I can't come up with anything. So Joey, I depend on you... I can't believe I just said that, and with that, I walked home.

Me: Here is chapter 2, sorry its kinda short, again... Oh well, hope you liked!


End file.
